Grados de perfección
by Crayola Multicolor
Summary: Kagome era perfecta a su manera: No toleraba errores, y mucho menos tropezones.— ¿Qué pasará cuando el desaliñado, orgulloso, arrogante y seductor InuYasha Taisho entre a su vida?, ¡Dios!, Un Cataclismo sin duda. NEW. Cap two.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Grados de perfección.**

.

.

.

**Resumen:** Kagome siempre buscaba lo perfecto de cada cosa: No toleraba errores, y mucho menos tropezones. —Ella era perfecta a su manera… —Perfecta en todo sentido. ¿Qué pasará cuando el desaliñado, orgulloso, arrogante y seductor InuYasha Taisho entre a su vida?, ¡Dios!, Un Cataclismo sin duda.

.

.

.

**Introducción.**

_Perfección en todo sentido… ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?_

Los gráficos se extendían por toda la pantalla multicolor, mientras que ella con una vara pequeña señalaba los puntos que debía explicar. Utilizaba ademanes, y sus labios se movían con cautela, midiendo y pulimentando sus palabras, interactuando con movimientos sutiles y nada exagerados. – Hasta el más tonto en economía, comprendería lo que ella empezaba a fundamentar, tanto así que los hombres que componían la ronda, ya habían captado casi todo de su fundamento.

—Las empresas orientales no estarían debiendo un favor, después de esto— Culminó, ofreciendo una sonrisa muy victoriosa en sus labios.

—Nos has asombrado, de nuevo, señorita Higurashi. — Homenajeó el hombre más imponente de todos, inclinándose sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos. Sus ojos azules brillaron con entusiasmo, mientras que entre sus labios se formaba una sonrisa muy convenida. —No sé cómo lo hace, pero termina convenciéndonos…

Todos asintieron de manera frenética, observando los gráficos de la pantalla.

—Lo sé, señor Oheda— Kagome mostró sus dientes, en una sonrisa demasiado radiante. —Pero cómo eh dicho, esto es algo que debe realizarse con suma rapidez, la moda no perdona.

—Y eso lo sabemos— Rió el jefe, enarcando una ceja. —Entonces, el trabajo es suyo… No nos decepcione señorita Higurashi.

—Obviamente, de eso no hay que preocuparse— Caminó hasta la mesa y dejó algunos volantes sobre ella, mientras sujetaba el maletín que estaba reposando a un costado. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión señores- La mayoría agachó su cabeza, en un ademán de despedida, mientras que el jefe sonrió. —Hasta luego. — Y se retiró, con pasos victoriosos y el pecho inflado de orgullo.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo— Chilló su amiga, moviendo bruscamente su copa medio vacía y haciendo que el contenido de vino, se balanceara por los bordes. —Eres toda una tigresa, Kagome… ¡Los tienes comiendo de tu palma!

Kagome rodó los ojos, bebiendo despreocupadamente el licor dulzón que contenía su copa. –Tampoco es para exagerar, Sango, solo me dieron el trabajo y ya.- Concluyó, degustando el sabor delicioso que se fundía en su paladar. —Así debía de ser, ¿No?

—El mejor trabajo— Rió ella, señalándola con la copa en la mano. Kagome suspiró, si Sango seguía haciendo eso, pronto su vino quedaría chorreado por todo su atuendo. — Ahora te tomarás unas merecidas vacaciones ¿No?, después de todo lo que te preparaste… Lo mereces.

—No lo sé, Sango— Hizo un mohín, entornando sus ojos en la espesura de su trago. —Quiero empezar con mi trabajo de una buena vez, es una gran responsabilidad.

—Aguafiestas.

El camarero se acercó, dejando unos tentempiés en la mesa, junto con algunos cubiertos y servilletas. Sango le dedicó una sonrisa muy traviesa al hombre, mientras elevaba su copa fuertemente, como si quisiera hacer un brindis. Obviamente el líquido se desperdició en la falda clara de Sango, quien metió un gritito ahogado. Kagome solo suspiró con más cansancio, observando el teatro que su amiga hacía con el camarero y aún la copa que no contenía nada en la mano.

Derrepente si necesitaba unas muy merecidas vacaciones, algunas semanas en el trópico con su ropa de baño que nunca llegó a estrenar y la bebida de coco que necesitaba probar. Sí, sonaba tentador, pero las responsabilidades eran primero.

Sango rió al ver la emoción del mesero, cuando trataba de limpiarle las piernas embarradas de vino. Realmente era muy divertido observar como un hombre hacía de todo por complace a una mujer. Dejó la copa en la mesa, y le ofreció disculpas al hombre, aclarándole el hecho que ella misma se las podía limpiar. El hombre pareció desilusionado con esa respuesta, pero igual con un 'Lo siento' de por medio, se fue, dejando las servilletas para que ella se limpie.

—Eres un caso perdido— Aseguró Kagome, observando con cansancio a su amiga.

—Al menos sé divertirme, señorita yo soy lo mejor. — Sango rodó los ojos.-Y hablaba en serio de acuerdo a las vacaciones.

—Sango eso es…— Su charla se detuvo, al tiempo que el sonido melódico de su celular llegaba a sus oídos. Se disculpó con su amiga, y sacó el fastidioso aparato de su cartera. Apretó el botón verde y lo llevó a su oreja. —Kagome Higurashi, diga.

—_Hola, bebé_— Una voz atolondrada se escuchó a través del aparato.

—Mamá— Se quejó, apretando los dientes de manera molesta. —Ahora qué pasa.

—_Oh, lo siento mi niña preciosa, ¿Estás ocupada para tu madre_?

—No, no… Tranquila— Suspiró imperceptiblemente, acomodándose sobre la silla. Sango la observó reticentemente, mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca.

—_Mi amor, no sabes quién se casa._

—Mamá, sabes que me importa un comino si tu vecina se casa con su amante— Renegó Kagome, pasándose una mano por todo el rostro. –Solo deja de chismosear ¿Sí?, ¿Qué dirá la gente si se entera?

—_No, no… Pandorga sí se casará con su amante, pero la cosa no va por ahí._ —La voz de su madre sonó demasiado emocionada. —_Se casa nuestro bebé, ¿Puedes creerlo?_

— ¿Sota se va a casar? — Los ojos de Kagome asemejaron a un plato, mientras que Sango casi se atoraba con el bocadillo. — ¿Sota se va a casar? — Repitió luego, erguiéndose sobre la silla y sujetando su copa de trago instantáneamente. De un sorbo bebió el contenido, mientras trataba de calmar a su acelerado corazón. —Dime que no será con ella, por favor.

—_Entonces no te lo digo_. — Su madre carraspeó. —_Sí, amor, se casará con Kikyo esta semana_.

— ¿Se va a casar? —Sango chilló. —Oh, no Kagome. Tendrás una serpiente como cuñada.

—Dios, no— Jadeó, volviéndose a recostar en la silla, asimilando todo. — ¿Cómo evitar esa boda?

—_Kagome, por dios_— Reprochó. —_Ellos son felices así que dejémoslo ahí_…

—No iré — aclaró después, recuperando la compostura.

—_Claro que vendrás, bebita. Sota está haciendo las reservaciones en la casa de tu padre, en el monte Fuji. Tú eres dama de honor, querida… Así que imposible no falta_r.

— ¿Dama de honor? — Escupió incrédula Kagome.

— ¿Dama de honor? — Repitió su amiga, casi mofándose.

—_Sí, dama de honor. Kikyo ha sido tan buena en otorgarte ese puesto, ella quiere verte y también Sota._

—No puedo, dile que me moriré entrando la semana o que…-

—_Kagome, vendrás. Ya está todo decidido_. — El tono de la voz de su madre fue seria, muy seria. –_Los boletos están a tu nombre, ya sabes… Solo durará una semana, no creo que tu jefe tenga inconvenientes. _—Rió—_ Todo por acá está avanzando, así que yo de ti me voy apurando… Los ensayos empezarán mañana por la mañana…_

Alejó el teléfono de su oído, colocándolo sobre su pecho. Apretó sus ojos de manera cansada, y sus labios se fruncieron. Sango la observó en silencio, masticando lentamente el bocadillo que recién había ingerido.

—Serán bonitas vacaciones ¿Eh? — murmuró, luego de acabar con su bocadillo. —La casa de tu padre es lo bastante amplia como para soportar un ejército de elefantes… Tu cuñadita planea algo grande ¿No?

—No iré— Vociferó Kagome, entreabriendo sus ojos. —Tengo cosas que hacer por acá, y no dejaré mi trabajo para ir a complementar el nuevo capricho de mi hermano. ¡Definitivamente no lo haré!

Sango rió, elevando un poco sus cejas.

—Entonces díselo a tu mamá— Y señaló el móvil, con aparente diversión en el rostro.

—Duh…

* * *

_'Ramen, Ramen, Ramen'_

Con el dedo en su mentón, observó las miles de sopas instantáneas de diferentes colores, sabores y texturas que se cernían por el aparador del supermercado. No sabía cuál tomar, así que estaba en el debate de escoger la que tenía pedazos de pollo, pero luego se dio cuenta que había de carne, y después una que decía que tenía sabor a pizza. ¡Dios!, ¿Por qué a pizza?, se supone que son fideos instantáneos con condimentos y punto. Tronó sus dedos, y eligió una de cada sabor, llenando el carrito de puras sopas instantáneas. Bueno, nada se perdía con probar ¿No?

Empezó a silbar una melodía cualquiera, apoyándose sobre el tuvo que permitía guiar el carro, observando sin interés las demás cosas que estaban por ahí. Todo iba bien, hasta que un ladrido demasiado sonoro hizo que ladeara su rostro, aún con ese aire despreocupado, hasta el can enorme que lo seguía como si estuviera permitido. – InuYasha le sonrió, pasando una mano por su cabeza, palmeándolo.

—Señor— Una voz demasiado tímida hizo que girara rápidamente. Sus ojos se toparon con una mujer muy bonita, de mirada grisácea y facciones delicadas. Le sonrió ladinamente, deteniendo el carrito. —U-usted n-no…

—Hola— Le interrumpió, observándola con ojos de galán. La chica tenía un traje que equivalía al uniforme de ese supermercado, y aunque solo consistía en un delantal rojo con letras japonesas en una esquina, tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien. — ¿Pasó algo?

La mujer se sonrojó, bajando rápidamente la mirada.

—Su perro…— Señaló con su cabeza al gran animal, haciendo una mueca muy nerviosa. —No se permiten animales.

—Ou— InuYasha miró al perro por dos segundos, y luego volvió su mirada a la mujer. Su sonrisa se enanchó al ver cómo se ponía la mujer con su presencia; al menos podía hacer algo. Se irguió, mostrando su porte alto, y su pecho amplio. — ¿En serio?, bueno… Es que él me sigue… No tengo la culpa— Encogió sus hombros, demostrando lo poco que le importaba el tema. —Pero, podríamos arreglar eso… — Le sonrió con demasiada sensualidad, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

— ¿En serio? — La mujer levantó sus ojitos pequeños, empezando a animarse por la proposición que llevaba algo más. —Yo…

—Kasune— La voz gruesa y temeraria de alguien, resonó muy cerca de ellos.

InuYasha giró su rostro, encontrándose con una mujer rechoncha. Tenía un traje diferente a la muchacha, parecía que ella era la gerente. Sonrió con sorna, colocando una mano en el bolsillo de su jean. Bueno, la presencia de esa mujer significaba problemas.

—Señor, le ruego que saque a su animal del lugar en estos momentos. ¿Entiende? — Rugió la mujer, pasándole una mirada demasiado agria.

—Pero…— La chica intentó protestar, arrugando entre sus manos la tela de su delantal. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada esquiva a la de su dueña. InuYasha rodó los ojos, empezando a caminar con serenidad hasta su carrito_. 'Qué mal'_, se dijo, apoyándose de nuevo en el carrito.

— ¿Pero que usted no me escuchó? —La mujer obesa avanzó con paso decidido hasta él, interponiéndose en su camino. —No quiero ver ese animal en mi tienda. O se va, o deja al animal afuera.

—Me pregunto…— InuYasha levantó la mirada, con los párpados caídos y con esa actitud grosera que lo caracterizaba. —Me preguntó quién será más animal. ¿Usted, o el perro?

Golpe bajo.

La mujer hirvió de pura cólera, tanto que su rostro se puso rojo de pura frustración. Con un movimiento rápido, tomó el radio que estaba escondido entre su cinturón que rodaba su nula cintura. Apretó el botón y acercó el móvil a su boca.

—En el pasillo ocho hay una escoria, ¿Podrían venir a limpiarla? — Le sonrió con sorna a InuYasha, moviendo su rostro en muecas vulgares.

—Bueno amigo— Murmuró InuYasha, viendo a su perro fiel. El can estaba sentado en el piso, jadeando con la lengua afuera, observando divertido a su dueño y luego a la mujer cascarrabias que ahora se mofaba de InuYasha. —Tendrás que irte, o si no habrá problemas.

—Es imposible que ese animal le entienda— La mujer rió, devolviendo el pedazo de ladrillo a su cinturón. —Además ya viene seguridad. ¡Ya le advertí…

El can se levantó, luciendo su color blanco impecable. Su larga cola, esponjada se movió alborotadamente. Sus orejas caídas, eran de un color crema; un poco más oscuro que el pelaje de su cuerpo. Luego tenía esos ojos azules, muy intensos con un centro verdoso.

—Es bonito— Opinó la chica kasune, mostrando una sonrisa demasiado infantil.

—Cállate— La calló la mujer, observando al perro con desdén.

—Nos vemos en el estacionamiento, colmillo— Resopló InuYasha, pasando una mano por la cabeza de su amigo. El perro ladró a modo de afirmación, mientras con paso rápido desaparecía por la esquina de un estante gigante. El dueño negó, pasando una mano por su rostro, y luego lo ladeó hasta la señora con cara de ogro en concurso de caras más feas. — ¿Contenta?

—Uy, sí… Mira tú, el niño bonito tiene entrenado a su perrito— Se mofó la mujer, sujetándose el estómago con cada sacudida que daba su cuerpo. Luego se enderechó rápidamente, poniendo mala cara al instante. —Pero seguridad ya viene, así que tendrá que irse usted también.

—Está bien— InuYasha le sonrió, pasando una mirada por la chica. Le guiñó un ojo, y la muchacha volvió a sonrojarse, esquivando como mojigata su mirada. — ¿Podría esperarse que pague esto?, tengo prisa. —Dijo como si nada, empujando el carro.

— ¿No me entendió?

—Sí, sí— Detuvo el carrito, y rebuscó algo entre sus bolsillos. Sacó una galleta en forma de hueso, y se volteó algo apresurado. Tomó la mano regordeta de la señora, y dejo en su palma el pedazo de comida de Can. La señora observó incrédula el pedazo de comida, mientras que InuYasha volvía a su carrito. —Bueno, espero que con eso ya no ladre.

Kasune rió entre dientes mientras la regordeta mujer renegaba abiertamente, ladrando improperios vulgares hacia el niño bonito. InuYasha volvió a silbar, dirigiéndose victorioso e inclinado sobre el cochecito relleno de sopas instantáneas, con destino a la caja registradora. La señora bajó la mirada, observando su reloj muñequera, preguntándose a qué hora vendrían los refuerzos.

Los refuerzos no llegaron porque el can se había ocupado de ellos, haciendo un desastre demasiado atroz en el pasillo contiguo.

* * *

InuYasha puso las bolsas del supermercado en la parte de atrás del coche, regándolas como si no hubiera nada importante dentro de ellas. Cerró la compuerta, y rodeó el carro para entrar por la puerta del piloto. Se sentó, recibiendo un lengüetazo por parte del can, que se sentaba en el asiento contiguo. Rió apenas, al recibir tal caricia.

—Eres un pillín, Colmillo— Logró sostener el rostro del perro entre sus manos, refregándolo levemente. El perro gimió, e InuYasha siguió con su torturadora caricia. —Mira que me hicieron pagar todo lo que rompiste ¡Eh!

Dejó al perro, lanzando un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes?, esa chica del supermercado era muy bonita. —Pensativo, dejó descansar su espalda en el asiento. — ¿Tú crees que debo regresar y pedirle su teléfono?

El perro gruñó.

— ¿No te gustó? — Le preguntó cansado. —Temía eso.

Colmillo meneó la cabeza, y con una pata rascó el brazo de su amo. InuYasha giró el rostro, observando al perro con demasiado interés. El perro se volvió y empezó a revolver algo en el asiento trasero.

— ¿Qué haces Colmillo? — InuYasha se giró, viendo como su can le alcanzaba unos sobres de diferentes colores con su boca. — ¿Qué tienen las cuentas? — Preguntó confundido, tomando los sobres. El perro gimió, acercando su hocico a los sobres, empujándolas un poco más. Su dueño observó un rato las cuentas, y empezó a rebuscar cada una, hasta que se topó con un sobre crema. — ¿Qué…

Dejó caer los demás sobres, abriendo el que tenía en mano. Sacó el papel de color, fijándose en su contenido. Su quijada se descolocó un poco, mientras observaba incrédulo el papel.

— ¿Sota se casa? — Rugió, tornando su humor al de un huracán. — ¿Con Kikyo? — Levantó la mirada hasta su can, mostrándole el papel que contenía letras impresas de pura elegancia. —No puedo creerlo. ¡Se casan! — Dijo irónico. — ¿Ella se va a casar?

El perro ladeó la cabeza, emitiendo un sonidito bajo.

—Esto es tan…— Observó de nuevo la carta, pero esta vez preció quedar demasiado asombrado. —Es una invitación… Sota quiere que sea el padrino. —Rugió, arrojando la carta por ahí. —No puedo y tampoco quiero. — El perro ladró, y él negó de nuevo. —Que se joda Sota, no iré.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Lo primero: Mi anterior Historia, ha sido borrada. No es por siempre, pero la subí con errores y ahora la modificaré como pueda. Más adelante volveré a colocarla, así que... No hay homicidio.

Esta es una nueva historia que temí publicarla, pero bueno, como dicen: El que no arriesga, no gana -O como sea. Como verán no es tan orginal pero trataré de ponerle puntos diferentes y eso sí : NO prometo nada, osea... Si desaparece en un par de semanas. No, no .. Sepan comprenderme pero soy un poco inestable —Estúpida— con las historias. Pero haré lo posible para no sacarla, pondré a Coraje a vigilarme todos los días así que, trataré no desanimarme.

Ahora sí, me voy y ya saben.

Review. -¿Qué tal?

**—Eso, Eso—**

**Crayola Multicolor**- Pff, Coraje de Metiche.


	2. Un día para olvidar

**_GRADOS DE PERFECCIÓN _**

_By Crayola Multicolor._

.

.

.

* * *

InuYasha y compañía, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Y Coraje es un tarado. —**Eso, Es- Heey! ..— **Yo lo dije. Ajám. —**Estúpida.**

* * *

.

.

.

**-Capítulo 1.**

_Un día para olvidar._

Ese día, Kagome decidió dar el primer paso.

Llegó a la casa de su padre, donde se supone que se iba a celebrar la dichosa boda. Trató de ser cortéz con cada persona que se le acercaba, tratando de ayudarla o simplemente conocerla; Al menos "trató", porque sin querer a veces resoplaba o se quejaba en silencio, siendo un poco malhumorada con los demás. Varias veces llegó a ganarse un codazo por parte de su amiga Sango, ¡Y vaya que dolía!, pero dolía más que se sintiera como una niña caprichosa, que quiere marcharse a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que la dejaran en paz. Después de todo, prefería estar en su trabajo a estar observando el tumulto de gente hipócrita que la rodeaba. -Pensó en escapar unas cuantas veces, alegando emergencia en su trabajo- Pero su madre la retenía en la puerta, sermoneándola con palabras confusas y que le hacían doler la cabeza, así que al último optó por asistir a los ensayos y dejar que el tiempo fluya... Despacio, pero bueno... Que Fluya.

Llevaba dos días, organizando algunas cosas y ayudando a Kikyo con los vestidos; todo era un desastre al fin y al cabo, y -Como siempre- ella tuvo que intervenir en lo que más sabía. Ropa, estilos y confecciones, es decir, Moda al 100%. Después de que ella asumiera el control de la boda, todo se fue nivelando, hasta llegar a la perfección -Según ella- Estaba tan metida en eso, que al revisar la lista de padrinos y madrinas, se llevó un susto irritante.

Problema nuevo. El padrino principal -Osea su pareja- No había llegado aún.

¿Qué mierda tenía este tipo que no llegaba? -Fue lo primero que pensó, releyendo el nombre extraño de él.

InuYasha Taisho.

* * *

El ensayo estaba por la mitad, con las respectivas personas importantes en sus puestos y el padre que mencionaba vagamente algunas oraciones. La pareja se encontraba al medio, siguiendo las instrucciones del padre y escuchandolas con suma atención. -Los padrinos y madrinas secundarias, hacian un ligero círculo abierto alrededor de la pareja, mientras que el salón se mantenía en un silencio que solo el padre interrumpía con sus palabras, el resto con una absoluta paciencia y felicidad seguí el ritmo del ensayo. Kagome en ese momento llegó a pensar en la felicidad de la pareja, después de todo parecía que se amaban. Observó detenidamente sus manos entrelazadas y volvió afirmar aquel pensamiento. _'Se amaban... Diga ella o digan los demás...'_

Los minutos transcurrían, y Kagome seguía con los ojos puestos en el espacio vacío que había adelante suyo, donde se supone que iría el padrino que la acompañaba. Pensaba en él y su nombre se repetía involuntariamente entre sus cesos, haciendo que ella sin querer llegase a imaginarlo así de la nada. Sin querer esos minutos se empezaron a acumular, y ella ni enterada, como si realmente pasaran segundos en vez de casi la hora.

La luz se filtraba por los grandes ventanales, iluminando cada rincón de esa pacífica habitación. Una suave brisa le acompañaba, refresacando a cada uno y haciendo que el proceso se haga más llevadero, junto con el trinar de las aves y algunas risas de niños que jugaban en el patio delantero. Todo era paz, cosa que no ayudaba a Kagome en sus involuntarias ensoñaciones, es mas, en esos momentos su cuerpo parecía atento, pero su alma se encontraba rondando junto al nombre del padrino misterioso.

¿A quién habría elegido Souta?

Sin querer, sonrió, imaginando como un hombre abría la puerta de improvisto y con un GRAN perro, saludaba a todos con una sonrisa demasiado orgullosa y 'Algo' burlona. -¿Estaba imaginando o lo que estaba viendo era verdad?, porque sin querer se quedó parada y sin palabras, al ver como el perro corría a toda prisa hacia Kikyo, y se paraba en dos patas y se le tiraba encima, empezando a jalar con aquellos colmillos gruesos, un pedazo de tela de un polo rosa pastel que llevaba.

La sonria desapareció, siendo sustituída por una mueca algo retorcida.

¿Ese tipo era el padrino desaparecido?

Sus ojos chocolates recorrieron el cuerpo alto y atlético del muchacho, empezando a criticar en sus pensamientos, como las amarras de sus zapatillas deportivas estaban desamarradas. Tenía el pelo alborotado, largo y con un flequillo rebelde que se mezclaba por aquellos ojos inusuales. Revisó la camisa rosa que llevaba, marcando esos pectorales, con una casaca ancha que cubría sus brazos. El pantalón ancho, algo caído y con los bordes algo rotos (El modelo). Sus dientes blancos, con una sonrisa de chico play boy, con esa nariz recta tipo griega. ¿Era un modelo desaliñado?, o ¿Un hombre salido de una revista play boy?

—InuYasha— Chilló Kikyo, casi despertándola del letargo en el cual ella se había metido. Kagome resopló, entrecerrando sus ojos levemente, aún con esa mueca disgustada en su boca.—Quítame a este perro.

El grito increíble que lanzó Kikyo, retumbó hasta el otro lado del mundo, pero nadie le hizo caso. Las damas secundarias suspiraban como idiotas al ver al tal InuYasha, y los padrinos se cuchicheaban la envidia de verlo allí. Souta lo saludaba efusial como siempre, chocando sus puños de manera infantil -Un punto de vista de Kagome.

—Pensé que no vendrías— Dijo Souta, pasando una brazo por el hombro de InuYasha. Su sonrisa era demasiado alegre y sus gestos nerviosos delataban la emoción al verlo en esa sala. Kagome solo rió para su interior, repasando de nuevo al tipo desubicado que había entrado, junto con un perro crema de orejas caídas. ¿Qué se creía?, pensó ella, rodando los ojos al ver como Kikyo trataba en vano de soltarse del tierno animal.

—Tuve algunos asuntos ...— COntestó él con voz aterciopelada, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una de las damas. La mujer gimió nerviosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa picara que InuYasha correspondió en un instante. Souta rió con fuerza y se alejó de él, para ayudar a su futura esposa con el enorme can. Kagome solo se mantuvo distante, observando todo con cautela, preguntandose una y otra vez, como pueden existir hombres tan... ¿inútiles?

En ese momento, InuYasha alzó la mirada y por unos breves minutos cruzó la mirada con Kagome. Solo fueron breves segundos, en los cuales ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno. -Solo fueron miradas superficiales, que no tuvieron reacciones ni algo por el estilo. Pasados esos segundos, Kagome ladeó su rostro enojada e InuYasha volvió su mirada a la dama, mandandole insinuaciones silenciosas.

No pasó nada.

El ensayo terminó y ella se retiró, sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

—¿Era guapo?— Preguntó su amiga,mientras se polveaba su nariz con suma práctica. Sus ojos caobas estaban concentradas en el gran espejo, con la espalda algo encorvada y los labios estirados en una gran sonrisa pícara.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

—Eso dicen— Contestó sin ánimos.

Sango dejó el polvo en la mesa de madera oscura, con los ojos centellantes.

—y ¿Qué dices tú?— Preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos, cosa que descolocó a Kagome.

—Es solo un hombre, Sango.— Kagome agitó una mano en el aire, como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto.—Además tampoco tengo tiempo para fijarme en cosas como esas...— Sango hizo una mueca, y Kagome le dio la espalda, caminando con rapidez hasta la puerta de la gran habitación lila.— Tengo que ver los detalles de la torta, vuelvo en cuanto averigue eso.

—Tomate tu tiempo— susurró Sango, apoyándose sobre la cómoda.

Kagome asintió y abrió la puerta, para luego cerrarla al salir.

Los pensamientos de Kagome giraban entorno a aquel hombre, y aunque ella tratara de disimularlo, no podía. Era obvio que tenía que admitir que era atractivo, después de todo es el típico chico cliché que todas eran capaces de enamorarse. Claro, todas menos ella, ya que tenía -Como le había dicho a Sango- cosas más importantes en su vida, como un simple y común chico como ese. Sonrió triunfal, levantando su barbilla con orgullo. Estaba tan orgullosa de ella misma, con todos sus logros y triunfos que tuvo en su vida. _'Ella era tan perfecta'_, como siempre. Y NINGÚN hombre vendría a derrumbar aquello, claro que no.

Distraída, caminó por el gran pasadizo pensando en lo grandiosa que era, hasta que sin querer ladeó el rosto. Su vista fue más allá de las ventanas de un labrado hermoso, posando esos ojos chocolates en la figura de aquel sonrisa desapareció, quedando con cara estupefacta al verlo.

él estaba había cambiado, sustituyendo aquel polo rosa por uno negro de manga cero. Tenía puesta una gorra blanca, medio desordenada -La cual no le dejaba ver bien su rostro.- Los pantalones anchos y las mismas zapatillas desamarradas. Atlético y muy alto, con una pose juguetona, mientras que su perro le saltaba encima para intentar coger algo que tenía en la mano.

Sin querer, una de sus comisuras se alzó, creando una media sonrisa estúpida.

Él en esos segundos, creyó sentir que lo miraban y con una exactitud extraordinaria volteó. Se sacó la gorra, dejando que su flequillo rebelde bailara, y se desordenara para bien. Aquellos ojos extraños brillaron al verla, y una sonrisa demasiado burlona apareció en sus labios. ¿Por qué la miraba así?, se preguntó Kagome, mientras que crispaba sus manos de puro nerviosismo. Kagome bajó la mirada, turbada, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

—Já, patético.— Dijo entre dientes, ladeando su rostro, dejando a Inuyasha con una mano elevada en el aire como saludo. Giró su cuerpo -El cual se había pegado a la ventana- y salió con la barbilla arriba y con pasos rapidos pero elegantes. Pronto ella desapareció, derrumbándose en una esquina oculta; justo en el momento que InuYasha se encogía de brazos y se volvía a poner la gorra, para jugar de nuevo con su perro.

* * *

—Kagome, Kagome...— Cantaba Souta, enrollando un mechón del cabello de Kagome en uno de sus dedos. Él estaba apoyado en la mesada de la cocina, mientras que su hermana revisaba algunos papeles a su lado, concentrada a tal extremo que lo ignoraba totalmente.—Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...

La concentración se rompió y Kagome tiritó de coraje.

—Souta, no puedo creer que seas el hermano mayor— Susurró, dejando los papeles de diferentes colores en la mesada. Souta se encogió de hombros, volviendo su concentración al mechón liso de su hermana.— ¿Puedes dejar mi cabello?

—No— Se limitó a contestar.—Estoy aburrido.

—Kikyo sería un buen punto para esas molestias. ¿No crees?— Se burló, dando algunas pasos para alejarse de su molestoso hermano.—Además creo que te está buscando.— Señaló con su mentón, una silueta delgada que se veía a alunos metro en el patio, por la ventana de la cocina.—Aprovecha.

—Claro— SOuta sonrió, tallando sus ojos en la silueta de su prometida.— Pronto tú estarás así, Kagomesita.

Kagome rió sarcasticamente, viendo como su hermano salía de la cocina. CUando él se fue, paró de reír, rodando los ojos con un mohín marcado en sus labios.

—Cuando los cerdos vuelen...— Masculló, apoyándose sobre la mesada.

—¿Qué pasará cuando los cerdos vuelen?— Una voz aterciopelada hizo que brincara, con los ojos abiertos como platos y esa expresión de niña atrapada en plena travesura, ladeó su rostro para encontrarse con el tal InuYasha Taisho. De nuevo él estaba con esa remera negra, de manga cero.-Sin la gorra y su cabellos mojado que goteaba con insistencia.

Kagome carraspeó, recuperando la compostura poco a poco. Se irguió y alisó su blusa.

—Algo— Contestó tajante, escuchando a los segundos la risa burlona de él.

—Parece que me odias.— Respondió él, caminando con pasos lentos hacia ella. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, y casi arrastraba los pies para avanzar. —Y no sé por qué .. ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

—No cometería el mismo error dos veces— Susurró ella, con una sonrisa tan igual al de él. Burlona.

—Ow...— InuYasha dejó de sonreír, entornando sus ojos en ella.

Kagome se sorprendió, quedando atrapada en esa mirada dorada. Un color insual, y muy hermoso. Lástima del portador...

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— Preguntó Kagome, seria igual que él.

InuYasha buscó algo en la cocina, con la mirada y luego volvió a ella, pero esta vez tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Sip— Dijo, acercándose más, casi dejándola recostada sobre la mesada.—Te quiero a ti.

La cachetada resonó por toda la casa, dejando que le ruido seco fluyera por todos los rincones; dejando a InuYasha con la mejilla roja y a Kagome con la barbilla muy levantada.

Ella se fué y él juró que las pagaría .. SEA COMO SEA. -Y para Kagome fue diferente. Ella solo calificó este día como _un día para olvidar_.

Continuará ...

¿Creyeron que había desaparecido?  
-**Se pusieron felices.**  
Shh, Coraje... Arruinas mi momento.  
**-¿Qué momento?**  
Solo cállate.  
**-Tengo boca. ¿Te olvidas?**  
Al diablo con tu boca, consíguete un cierre y arregla ese maldito problema.  
-**Qué humor u.u**  
_Ok, a lo que iba. Creyeron que había hecho magia en vivo y me había desaparecido para siempre. Pero, ¡No!, solo fueron por un par de semanas. Bueno, y ahora que estoy por acá les vengo a pedir una gran, enorme y colosal: me pasó el tiempo y estuve con otras obligaciones pero ahora me daré un timpo para este fic. Ya saben, sé que está corto el capítulo pero al menos es algo u.u_  
-**Qué chica irresponsable.**  
Y dale el burro al trigo!, Coraje solo cállate please... Más tarde jodes, Si quieres claro.  
-**Dale, dale .. Tú sigue que yo me callo.**  
¡Por fin! . Bueno niñas, ya saben. Cualquier cosa me mandan un review. Sí o sí. ¿Qué tal?, ya saben que sucederá si no lo hacen. Yo me pongo triste y sin motivación. -En otras palabras- No habrá continuación seguida. ¿Qué dicen?, Denle el click y opinen.

Psdta.

Perdonen lo horrores de ortografía, estoy sin word y hago todo lo posible. Me avisan cualquier cosa (:

**Saludos. **  
**Crayola&Coraje. -Por desgracia D:**


	3. Los perros  Dueños  O como sea

_Grados de perfección._

_**C r a y o l A M u l t i c o l o r**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2: **Los perros, son iguales a sus dueños.

Kagome parecía totalmente una persona diferente, con sus cabellos azabaches desordenados. Las ojeras pronunciadas, bajo sus ojos. El rímel algo desalineado, que la noche anterior —Raramente— No había llegado a quitar. La ropa algo arrugada, y muy desubicada.

Sí, totalmente otra. Pensó Sango.

—Estás hecha un huracán. — Susurró Sango, sin poder dejar de mirar el rostro demacrado de su amiga.

Kagome hizo un mohín, desperfecto.

—Anoche…— Habló, con voz rauda. — Se perdió mi _BlackBerry_, y estuve toda la noche buscándolo.

Sango parpadeó, incrédula.

— ¿Lo encontraste? — Preguntó, desviando la mirada. Observó el cuarto, inclinándose levemente por sobre Kagome. ¡Diablos!, Kagome no era la única que estaba hecha una vergüenza, su cuarto estaba en peores condiciones, con ropa tirada y el colchón casi destrozado por un rincón. Algunas plumas blancas, descansaban por las cómodas, con trozos mal rotos de tela por allí.

Sin duda, un huracán es lo único que se le ocurría.

—No. — Finalizó Kagome, arrastrándose por toda la habitación, dándole la espalda a su amiga; Una invitación para que ella, -Si quería- Entrara. —Lo busqué por todas partes… Y aún así, No lo encontré.

— ¿También buscaste en el interior de las almohadas? — Sango elevó una ceja, con la mirada en los trozos de tela que "Disque mente" eran las almohadas.

—También— Asintió Kagome, entrando al baño lentamente.

Sango suspiró, rodando sus ojos.

—Kagome, eres una exagerada.

Kagome desde el baño, rugió como una bestia irritada.

—No entiendes Sango. — Protestó. — ¡Necesito el BlackBerry!, es el único que me mantiene en contacto con mi trabajo.

El ruido fluvial de la ducha se escuchó desde el baño, mientras Sango caminaba —Sin tropezar— Hasta la ventana del cuarto, la cual daba al jardín principal de la gran casa. Se apoyó en ella, luego de abrirla, para empezar a respirar el aire frío, y puro del lugar. Sonrió al sentir como la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, despeinándola poco a poco. – Todo era tranquilidad, pureza y…

Un ladrido agudo la hizo sobresaltar, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con el filo de la ventana.

—Maldito…— Refunfuñó, mientras acariciaba su coronilla, adolorida. — Perro…— Terminó, abriendo los ojos de par en par, al ver al hermoso can blanco en el patio. El animal tenía algo en la boca, sacudiéndolo como si fuera una presa divertida. Luego lo lanzaba, con un gran impulso, y lo cogía en el aire, destrozándolo cada vez más. Sango abrió los ojos, tanto que se asemejaron a un plato. Sus manos se crisparon en el marco de la ventana, detallando cada vez más al perro sin dueño, que seguía jugando con el juguete favorito de Kagome.

Kagome salió del baño, con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

—Oye Kag…— Susurró Sango, atónita.

— ¿Uhmp? — Pronunció Kagome, mientras sujetaba un conjunto que estaba botado por el suelo. Resopló molesta, alzando la cabeza para observar su cuarto, con la cabeza fría. —Creo que me pasé… Tengo que ordenar este desorden.

Sango volteó, lentamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Luego Dijo:

—Creo que ya encontré tu BlackBerry.

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron, dejando caer el conjunto al suelo.

— ¿Dónde?

Sango señaló a medias, por la ventana. Kagome elevó una ceja, y con pasos rápidos se acercó a ver por la ventana.

En efecto, vio lo mismo que Sango: Al perro jugando con un BlackBerry, muy idéntico al suyo.

—LO MATARÉ.

Y el caos, se desató esa mañana.

* * *

InuYasha salió en busca de su can, el cual andaba desparecido por algunas horas. Claro que eso significaba muchos problemas, ya que el bendito animal era algo travieso y escurridizo, cuando se trataba de las travesuras insignificantes que hacía. Además de que este lugar era muy tranquilo, y valioso como para tenerlo encerrado; Por lo tanto tenía solo una razón para dejarlo libre: Kikyo.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su jean, mientras pensaba en el rostro pálido de aquella mujer. Una descarga leve se soltó por la piel de su espalda, mientras que sus sesos atraían recuerdos demasiado impropios para un momento al aire libre. Movió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos largos se mecieran con gracia sobre sus hombros.

No, no era ya el tiempo de pensar esas cosas. _Ella ya no era de él._

—Suéltalo, Maldito animal.

Fue leve, pero pudo oír el gruñido de su perro y los gritos alborotados de una mujer. Fue ahí cuando recién reaccionó, y buscó atolondrado el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. No fue mucho, hasta que encontró a su perro, jalando algo de las manos de una chica realmente desquiciada. Fue divertido en ese momento, ya que ella hacía lo imposible para sacarle eso de su boca, aún así no podía ni siquiera mover un milímetro al tremendo animal.

Pero el juego terminó, cuando la cosa explotó, dividiéndose en miles de trozos metálicos.

_Oh, oh. _

InuYasha se preparó para el estallido de la chica.

—No, no, no, no— Susurró ella, tratando de recoger los miles de pedazos que yacían regados por todo un círculo de pasto específico. —Diablos, y mil diablos más. — Rugió luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era más que patético.

El animal pareció burlarse de ella, mientras la observaba desde atrás.

—Oye tú, bola de grasa— Chilló la mujer, levantándose tan precipitadamente del suelo que tambaleó un poco. Se recompuso rápido, y a duras penas avanzó un paso, señalándolo como si fuera un prisionero fugitivo. —Me debes un _BlackBerry._ —Terminó acusándolo, hastiada.

InuYasha no lo pudo evitar, y tampoco quiso hacerlo.

Rió con fuerza, haciendo que el can y la muchacha giraran sus cabezas, frenéticamente.

—No le veo la gracia. — Susurró Kagome, algo avergonzada.

Eh ahí cuando InuYasha se dio cuenta de quién era la víctima. Una idea se asomó por su seso, eh hizo que sus ojotes dorados brillaran como el foco que se enciende cuando hay una gran idea en mente.

—Oh claro que sí— InuYasha avanzó, aún con aquella sonrisa burlona en su rostro. — Colmillo no te devolverá el BlackBerry. —Anunció burlón.

—Pero el dueño sí— Protestó ella, alisando la camisa que torpemente se había puesto antes.

—Quizás. — Argumentó él, acuclillándose en el piso para llamar al animal. —Hee, Colmillo, Eres un travieso. — Le dijo al can, mientras acariciaba su espalda con movimientos toscos.

—Hablo en serio. — Ella se le acercó más, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cintura. —Necesito ese celular, Ahora. —Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras se cejas se contraían graciosamente.

La sonrisa de InuYasha desapareció, y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo con emoción.

—Bueno, Bueno. — Dijo leve, calmo. —Si quiere le hago un truco de magia, y se lo aparezco al instante.

—Genial— Bufó ella. —Sería Genial. ¡Hágalo ahora!

El can ladró, para luego volver su mirada al dueño.

—Qué tal si hago algo más divertido. — Kagome arqueó una ceja, confundida. InuYasha relamió sus labios, dando el tiempo suficiente para su proposición. — A cambio de tu BlackBerry, te presto el mío. — Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de InuYasha, al ver como Kagome se sorprendía. — Oh eso sí, lo utilizarás mientras esté yo presente.

—Sí, Sí— Interrumpió Kagome. —No importa.

—Oh… Pero hay una condición— Le dijo sutilmente, esperando su reacción.

— ¿Condición? — Preguntó incrédula. — Tu perro rompió el mío, ¡Me debes una!

—Tú eres la que lo dejaste tirado ¿no? — Inuyasha empezó a impacientarse.

—Oh, no, no— Negó ella, también impaciente. —Tu perro lo…

— ¿Lo quieres o no? —InuYasha se levantó, y el can a su lado se tensó. Además de que la gritó.

—Sí, pero sin la condición. — Habló ella, observándolo fijamente.

—Bueno entonces jódete. — Hizo un silbido a su perro, para luego dar media vuelta y empezar su retirada. Fue un golpe duro para Kagome, la cual lo observaba desde su posición, con su boca ligeramente abierta y un Tic gracioso en su ojo derecho.

_¿Alguna vez mandaste a la mierda a Kagome Higurashi?, pues si bien lo sabes, NO deberías hacerlo. _

—Óyeme… Oye… ¡TÚ! — Su paciencia se fue escurriendo, hasta llegar al tope de alzar su colérica voz un grado más. — ¡Pedazo de… De…

InuYasha con las justas volteó su cabeza, meneando su cabello negro y casi devorándola con la mirada. Acto que a Kagome le causó un leve estremecimiento, fue breve pero notorio.

— ¿Pedazo de…? — Preguntó InuYasha, esperando la respuesta.

Kagome contó mentalmente hasta diez.

Claro, lo hizo. —El único defecto es: No llegó a terminar. —Y ella; tal como era, NO tenía defecto.

—Me debes un teléfono— Dijo al borde del colapso, apretando sus manos en unos firmes puños que bien podrían borrar la sonrisa del arrogante ser que estaba ahora delante de ella, con el bendito perro que los miraba alternativamente como si estuviera divertido por el asunto.

Sí, definitivamente la hizo gruñir.

—Está bien. — Dijo él en cambio, ignorando su ceño fruncido. Hizo un ademán, sacando de su bolsillo el dichoso teléfono de modelo similar al de ella, casi restregándoselo en su cara. —Solo tienes que aceptar la condición.

EL tic volvió.

— ¡ME DEBES UN TELÉFONO!

—Acepta.

—NO LO HARÉ.

—Entonces como te dije; Jódete.

La batalla terminó cuando Kagome lanzó un alarido al cielo, haciendo que InuYasha disimuladamente se riera graciosamente de ella. Kagome no lo notó, solo empezó a caminar pasando irritada al lado de ese hombre espantoso, casi abofeteándolo con su cabello azabache y diciéndole con su silencio que su respuesta era un tan notable no.

La sonrisa de InuYasha se ensanchó, y con un comentario sarcástico terminó el día de Kagome de manera _patética_; tal y cual ella había predicho de él.

Sí, sí.

Él la volvía loca.

* * *

Sango repasó los bocadillos que estaban agrupándose en una larga mesa de decoraciones blancas, con moños estúpidos que colgaban de esta de manera desordenada y casi soltándose a causa del aire. ¿Quién decoró esto?, fue lo primero que se preguntó, pero sus pensamientos quedaron atracados cuando vio a Kagome entre la muchedumbre que felicitaba a la novia, dándole los ánimos un día antes de su boda, pasearse por todo el gran patio, con las mejillas rojas y las muecas graciosas que hacía, como si estuviera remedando a alguien en especial.

Ah sí, también descubrió quién había decorado la mesa. —Pero eso poco importó.

—Kagome— La llamó, no sin antes tomar un par de vasitos con Jugo de la mesa. La aludida no le hizo caso, después de todo estaba molesta y muy distraída, pensando en quién sabe qué. —Morocha. — Terminó diciéndole, cortándole el paso.

—Oh. Sango. — Sí, definitivamente estaba molesta.

—Muy bien… ¿Qué pasó?

Le pasó el jugo, la cual aceptó casi al instante.

—Me van a echar del trabajo. ¡No debí venir! — El vaso de plástico chilló en sus manos, quejándose de su duro trato. Claro que ella reparó en eso, y asqueada devolvió el vaso a su amiga. — ¡No!, ¡No! ¿Quién puso vasos de plástico?, se supone que es el brindis lo que abunda en una fiesta.

Sango suspiró.

— ¿Es por el celular?, ¿Necesitas uno?

—No, no. Es por el vaso. ¡Quién lo hizo!

Un ladrido se escuchó por ahí, y los susurros se acrecentaron. Claro que la mayoría de ellos venían de las madrinas frustradas que sus parejas parecían más sacados de una película de terror que otra cosa.

—Oh mira quién está ahí. — Los ojos de Sango observaron al padrino que cautivaba corazones, riendo con un par de mujeres que se le pegaban como chicles. —Es el tal…

— ¿Sabes qué? — Le interrumpió Kagome, consiguiendo que Sango volviera a mirarla entre impaciente y limitada. —Necesito ese teléfono.

Sango elevó una ceja.

—Claro… Yo…— Y antes que pudiera terminar de decirle, Kagome se había marchado. Una gotita se formó en su sien, mientras entre sus manos sacaba de su cartera un pequeño celular. No era la gran cosa pero lo suficiente como para que a Kagome le sirviera.

Pero su sonrisa malvada apareció cuando vio a su amiga pararse delante del galán.

—Después de todo. — Dijo ella, guardando bien su teléfono. —Cupido se ocupó de hacer lo suyo.

Una voz a su lado hizo que sobresaltara de sobremanera.

—Solo hace falta que haga efecto. ¿No?

Un color carmín apareció en sus mejillas, en cuanto notó a Miroku a su lado.

* * *

— ¿Cuál es la condición? —Le preguntó Kagome sin rodeos.

Las mujeres la observaron entre confundidas y furiosas, mientras que él solo sorprendido abrió la boca, más no habló. —Se asemejó más a un pez, moviendo la boca sin hablar.

Luego recobró el asombro, dejando a las mujeres de lado y carraspeando para corregir su error.

—Muy fácil. — Puntualizó él, avanzando unos pasos.

Kagome retrocedió.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí. — Las manos de InuYasha sujetaron el hombro de Kagome, jalándola a través del gran patio, cruzando el gentío de mujeres y hombres hipócritas, que seguían felicitando a los novios. El gran can los siguió de lejos, como si cuidara como guardaespaldas el camino que ellos seguían.

—Espera. ¿A dónde vamos?

Kagome se soltó de aquel agarre, alejándose lo suficiente de él.

— ¿Cumplirás la condición?

—Sí, Sí.

Se hartó.

—Quiero separarlos, y NECESITO tu ayuda.

_Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. _

**Continuará.**

Próxima entrega. : Dentro de unos días. —O meses.

Título: Un día como cualquiera. Tres días para separarlos.

**Notas de la Autora. — Y Coraje. **

Hola. ¿Qué tal?

Estoy delirando. ¿No importa verdad?

Lo siento Estoy re mal.

**—Sip, cogió un resfriado.**

Cállate tú. **—Achis.**

Jojo. Ya te contagié.

Besos. Trataré de estar por aquí muy seguido.

LAS QUIERO.

:D


End file.
